


Forever Lost

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur is dead, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, During Canon, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin couldn’t take it any more.





	Forever Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Camelot Drabble Prompt: #372:bingo-round 1- abandonment issues

It was quiet by the lake. Water, already covering Merlin’s knees, lapping against him in tiny wavelets, beckoned him in. He took another step, listening to the wash of white noise against his thighs, the sounds, whispering of peace and oblivion, a welcome counterpoint to the desolation inside his head. 

He’d lost everyone who ever mattered. Arthur wasn’t coming back, not matter what lies that bastard dragon had fed him. He’d waited a thousand years or more. Now he was done. There was nothing left to believe in. 

He only hoped that Avalon’s lake would give him a final peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
